Battle for the Moonlands
Battle for the Moonlands is an online Magi-Nation themed MMORPG produced after the title's acquisition by Cookie Jar. Closed beta-testing for the game began on December 20, 2007, transitioning to open beta on February 12, 2008. The game was officially released on March 31, 2008. However, it is currently closed. Plot The game consists of building a character native to one of four Moonlands: Arderial, Naroom, Orothe, or the Underneath. After completing a tutorial with Orwin, the player must through the terrain of each of those four regions in search of their hidden Shadow Relics. Along the way, the player acquires Animite shards from wild Dream Creatures which can be used in battle. When the player has a certain number of Shadow Relics, Sperri and Motash inform the player that Orwin has been kidnapped by the Shadow Magi to gain knowledge of the Portals. Motash locates Orwin in the Shadowlands of the Core. The player confronts Zed, who threatens to defeat the player with his Arboll Stalker and powerful Core Spells. After this battle, the player notes that Zed was not as strong as he had claimed, and a second battle ensues. Gameplay When the player creates an account, he or she is asked to choose a school (or Moonland) to follow, Arderial, Naroom, Orothe or Underneath. Each school has a different stat arrangement and a strategic advantage over another region: *Naroom is strong against Orothe but weak against Arderial *Orothe is strong against Underneath but weak against Naroom *Underneath is strong against Arderial but weak against Orothe *Arderial is strong against Naroom but weak against Underneath Quests The game features three modes of play that must be completed in order to obtain Shadow Relics. Each Moonland contains five Shadow Relics per quest type for a total of fifteen per region. There are a total of sixty Shadow Relics to be obtained throughout the game. One Shadow Relic is earned each time the player finishes one of the following quest types: * Moonlands Explorer - The player searches through a Moonland for a treasure chest. The chest is located in a different level each time, and each time through, the chest becomes deeper in the Moonland, and the Dream Creatures become more powerful. * Time Attack - The player must defeat a certain number of Dream Creatures within 600 seconds (10 minutes). * Shadow Hunter - The player searches for a stationary Magi in the same manner as during Moonlands Explorer. Battles The player can enter a battle by walking into a spark of dream mist, or by talking to a hostile Magi. During battle, all active Magi and Dream Creatures possess a health bar and a purple action bar. The action bar will recharge based on the unit's speed stat. Once full, the allied unit may perform an action. Battling consists of four types of actions, each represented by one of four symbols: *'Crystal' - The Magi uses energy to summon a Dream Creature to the field (limit 3). *'Star' - The Magi selects a spell to use, which the player learns by leveling up. *'Heart' - The Magi recovers 10% of his or her total energy. *'Pouch' - The Magi selects an Artifact to use. Artifacts do not consume energy but are single-use. Upon winning a battle, the player is rewarded with in-game currency, experience and possibly an item or an animite shard. It is also possible to flee a battle, which forfeits the reward. Stats Both Magi and Dream Creatures use the same sequence of stats: *'Strength' - determines whether an attack will deal damage *'Stamina' - determines total Energy *'Wisdom' - determines whether the character will sustain damage *'Luck' - determines the quality of items received after winning a battle *'Speed' - determines how long it takes to recharge the action bar Leveling Experience from battling is placed into a pool where it remains available until the player uses it to level up either the Magi or a Dream Creature. Magi can advance up to level 30, while Dream Creatures possess a level cap of 10. Player milestones: *level 3: new spell *level 5: new spell, PVP unlocked *level 8: new spell *level 11: new spell *level 14: new spell *level 17: new spell *level 20: new spell Dream creature milestones: *level 4: new power *level 7: new power Dream Creatures Players start the game with one Dream Creature based on the character's native Moonland. In order to obtain more Dream Creatures, the player must obtain Animite by defeating a wild Creature in battle. When enough shards have been gathered for a particular Creature, Pruittcan forge the shards into usable Animite. ; Naroom Dream Creatures * Weebo: 9 Animite shards (or Naroom starter) * Balamant: 9 Animite shards * Leaf Arboll: 15 Animite shards * Leaf Chogo: 15 Animite shards * Stagadan: 20 Animite shards ; Orothe Dream Creatures * Bwill: 9 Animite shards (or Orothe starter) * Karak: 9 Animite shards * Husp: 15 Animite shards * Platheus: 15 Animite shards * Alios: 20 Animite shards ; Underneath Dream Creatures * Korrit: 9 Animite shards (or Underneath starter) * Athik: 9 Animite shards * Gradakan: 15 Animite shards * Vulborg: 15 Animite shards * Parmalag: 20 Animite shards ; Arderial Dream Creatures * Xyx: 9 Animite shards (or Arderial starter) * Alaban: 9 Animite shards * Shock Vashp: 15 Animite shards * Orish: 15 Animite shards * Epik: 20 Animite shards Spells ; Naroom Spells * Life Snag (5 EP): deals up to 5 damage to heal the casting Magi * Life Strike (12 EP): deals up to 12 damage to heal the casting Magi * Life Strike (16 EP): deals up to 16 damage to heal the casting Magi * Lost and Cold (8 EP) * Lost and Hungry (14 EP) * Enchanted Barrier (10 EP) * Healer's Will (10 EP) ; Orothe Spells ; Underneath Spells ; Arderial Spells * Wind Gale ; Core Spells * Dark Bite (2 EP): deals up to 12 damage to heal the casting Magi * Shadow Strike (5 EP): deals 6 to 11 damage * Anarchy (4 EP): makes the opponent be berserk and damage itself * Shadow Tap (3 EP): deals between 1 and 4 damage * The Creeps: makes the opponent be paralyzed * Paranoia (4 EP): paralyzes the opponent ; Other Spells * Steal (3 EP): may deal the enemy 6 damage and heal by 6 energy * Control: makes the targeted Dream Creature go berserk * Paralyze (5 EP): paralyzes the opponent * Weakness (3 EP): lowers the opponent's strength * Immunity (2 EP): changes status to "IMMUNE" * Groundbreaker (12 EP): deals approximately 9 damage Items There are several shops in the game which will buy and sell items for moon shards. These items may be equipment which boost your stats when you wear them, or artifacts that will aid you in battle. Gemstones (bought with real world money) can be used to buy better equipment or artifacts. Artifacts Aegris Equipment Relics Enemies Opponents found in the Shadow Hunter mode of play include the following Magi: ; Naroom Magi * Ranger Dex * Sperri * Orwin ; Orothe Magi * Orlon * Harror * Qwades ; Underneath * Gogor * Gruk ; Arderial * Sorreah * Jaela Other Magi Many Magi exist to help the player during the game in various ways. * Orwin: Provides access to the Naroom portal and helps the player in the tutorial quest. * Sperri * Strag * Pruitt: Dreamsmith who forges Animite from shards * Orlon * Fossik: Keeps track of the top 20 Magi * Ranger Dex: keeps track of the top 20 Magi in player versus player (PvP) battles * Adis: Sells * Jaela: Provides access to the Arderial portal * Kalius: Sells * Gogor: Sells Relics * Gulig: Provides access to the Underneath portal * Motash * Yaki: Trains the player in battle during the tutorial quest Trivia * The game contains its fair share of re-namings and misspellings. Arboll is called Leaf Arboll, Grakanden is misspelled as Gradakan and Gradankan, and Parmalag is misspelled as "Parlamag." * The Luck stat serves no purpose on any character other than the player. Category:Media